The Return of an Old Threat
by Slade Lover
Summary: This takes place after Sailor Moon R, and the demise of the Dark Moon. Abnormal energy is detected from the North Pole, which worries the scouts. Could this be from the Dark Kingdom?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, although I wish I did! The are the creation of the extremely talented Naoko Takeuchi, whom I totally adore and worship! Okies?  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG, for mild violence! Just like in the show, the Sailor Scouts kick major Negaverse butt! Maybe in my next story I'll throw in some love!  
  
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are resting peacefully, right after the Dark Moon saga, when a strange new energy source is discovered in the North Pole! Is it a new enemy, or an old one who wants revenge? Read on, and if you feel like it, Review! It's totally appreciated! This uses the Japanese names, mmmmk? I wrote this at the tender age of 13, which was 2 years ago. Be nice!  
  
  
  
The Return of an old Threat  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Oh no! I'm totally late! Rei is going to kill me!" yelled Usagi as she ran through the District of Juuban. Usagi was on her way to Rei's temple, for a Sailor Scout meeting.  
"You should have thought of that before you crammed down a third serving of breakfast!" scolded Luna, her black cat. Luna was one of the Sailor Scout's talking feline guardians.  
"Well, Excuuuuuse me! I can't kick butt on an empty stomach! I'm a growing girl!" replied Usagi, out of breath as she stopped briefly to bend over and catch her breath.   
"Some Champion of Justice you are..." muttered Luna, stopping beside her.  
"What was that?" asked Usagi, fixing the cat with a dark glare. She stood up to fix the twin golden ondagos, which rested on her head, before starting off at a jog.  
"I said- turn here!" shouted Luna, quickly covering up her outspoken gender. The two stood at the gate of the temple, Usagi screeching to a halt, panting. Racing up the stairs, she met up with the looming figure of Rei Hino, the priestess also known as Sailor Mars. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown marring her pretty features.  
"About time you showed up! What could have possibly held you up this time?" implored Rei, glaring at Usagi.  
"Well, I... uh..." Usagi stood in front of Rei, trying to think of an excuse. She paused, to scratch her head, staring at Rei with a blank look on her face.  
"Oh, never mind! C'mon..." snapped Rei, exasperated. She grabbed Usagi's slim wrist, pulling her along.  
"Gomen..." sighed Usagi, wiping away the bead of sweat which had formed at her brow. They walked through the sliding paper and wood doors of the temple, and into the room, which contained the Sacred Fire. Five mats were set around it, one for each of the girls. Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino had already graced theirs, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. Artemis, the white feline guardian sat next to Minako. Everyone looked up at the arrival of Usagi, smiling. Usagi and Rei took their positions, Luna joining Artemis. They looked at each other, then with a curt nod, turned to the girls.   
"Well girls, we called this meeting because we have picked up an abnormal energy increase in the Northern Latitudes... " Began Luna. "Around... point D..." that latest announcement brought up a collective gasp from all the girls as the possibilities filled their minds. "It could be nothing to worry about, but either way we should check this out, before it develops into something further."  
"Do you mean...? " asked Makoto, looking at Luna "That the Dark Kingdom has possibly returned?" at that comment, Minako paled, as she began to absentmindedly play with her long blond tendrils.  
"Yes, perhaps this is being caused by the Dark Kingdom. But, with any luck, it's just abnormal freezing that is an aftermath of the demise of Beryl."  
"Queen Beryl?" asked Usagi "Impossible! I sealed her away myself, and she'll never escape again!" she exclaimed.  
"Aheh. You destroyed her?" broke in Rei, angrily.  
"With all of your help, and I couldn't have done it without you!" finished Usagi, meekly.  
"That's what I thought..." muttered Rei, her eyes flashing. She turned towards Ami, a gentle look replacing her angry one. "Ami, what are you thinking about?" said Rei, addressing the shy girl who had remained quiet. Ami glanced up, a bit started. She had obviously been thinking, as she slowly opened her eyes.   
"Well, when we destroyed Queen Beryl and the Evil One, we never did find out what had happened to the other monsters, or Zoisite. She just disappeared, when Kunzite took over."  
"Ooh, you can't forget that gorgeous babe, Jadeite!" said Usagi with a giggle.  
"We will have to investigate this, perhaps tomorrow night." Interjected Makoto, standing up. "We should check this out, and if it is the Negaverse, we should stop it for good!"  
"Right!" said Luna and Artemis in unison. The rest of the girls stood up and collected their belongings.   
"Meet here tomorrow night at nine, got it?" instructed Rei, a determined look gleaming in her eyes as she pumped her fist in the air, excited.  
"Night? But we have school the next day!" protested Ami.  
"Really?" asked Usagi, a mischievious look in her eyes. "I guess that means we get a free day!" she shouted, doing a little jump. Rei smacked her, annoyed. Minako and Makoto looked at each other, rolling their eyes.  
"Usagi, please be serious!" said Rei, in an agitated tone.   
"Remember- tomorrow night at nine!" reminded Luna. The girls nodded, and everyone but Usagi left, going their separate ways. Loitering, Usagi stood by Rei, a grin plastered on her face.  
"Rei, let me borrow some comic books?" she begged, her eyes pleading. Rei grabbed a broom stick, sweeping at the floor.   
"Usagi, get a life! Go home!" Rei yelled, pointing to the door. Serena whined, then resorted to giving her a death glare. Scooping up Luna, she haughtily skipped towards the door, on her way to the bus stop.  
  
  
  
  
OK!!! There ya have it, dear readers, the first chapter to my lovely story! Hope ya liked it! There are a lot of chapters coming right up! Any suggestions or comments are welcome, and needed!!! Expect the next chapter shortly! Love,  
  
Slade Lover  



End file.
